


Inesperada sorpresa

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi primer y único fic hasta la fecha. Se trata de un mini fic de mi autoría de tres capítulos. El primero y el segundo son cómicos, y el tercero es erótico. </p><p>Espero que les guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera que Regina y Emma fueran mías para tenerlas ataditas al cabecero de mi cama, jajajaja. Son propiedad de ABC, pero la historia sí es mía.**

«¡Emma, date prisa!» gritó Regina a una Emma encerrada en el baño, mientras ella acababa de ponerse sus tacones.

«¡Ya salgo!»

«Después soy yo la que siempre tarda»

«Porque es así, cariño…» replicó Emma desde detrás de la puerta

«¡Emma, llevamos diez minutos de retraso! ¿Quieres que tu madre….¡Santa Madre de Dios!» Regina no pudo acabar su frase porque al girarse se dio de frente con Emma apoyada seductoramente en el marco de la puerta.

«¿Decías algo?» preguntó indolentemente la rubia.

«¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi Emma?»

Regina abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces al ver a su rubia en la puerta. Emma estaba deslumbrante. Su esbelto y musculoso cuerpo estaba vestido con un traje azul eléctrico de estilo griego que se amoldaba a sus estilizadas curvas como anillo al dedo y llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Por la parte de arriba, el vestido era asimétrico, dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho, mientras que el otro era cruzado por el único tirante de la prenda. Nada llevaba al cuello, era inútil, porque ninguna joya igualaría el brillo que esa noche iluminaba sus ojos aguamarina. Y esa gran melena dorada, en la que Regina adoraba enredar sus dedos, estaba recogida en un perfecta trenza que rodeaba la parte alta de su cabeza para después caer un poco por su nuca. Y para completar semejante imagen divina, la rubia se alzaba en unos zapatos de la misma tonalidad que el vestido, aunque con menos tacón que los de Regina. La rubia no quería caerse, era un torpe con ese tipo de calzado, y tampoco quería acomplejar a su mujer por su tamaño.

Durante unos segundos, Regina se perdió en esa celestial imagen, y solo volvió a la realidad cuando oyó la voz de Emma llamándola.

«¿Regina?»

«Ehm»

«¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso no te gusta?»

Regina la miró con esa mirada oscura cargada de deseo y de lujuria que hizo estremecerse a Emma desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. En dos largas zancadas, la morena estaba en su frente, invadiendo su espacio personal, y con su mano aferrando su cintura.

«¡Oh, Emma! Quiero arrancarte ese vestido con los dientes y no dejar que salgas de esa cama en toda la noche» Emma no podía sentirse más orgullosa del efecto conseguido. Se había vestido así únicamente para ella «Recuérdame por qué tenemos que celebrar mi cumpleaños con tus padres y con medio pueblo» dijo una Regina cada vez más excitada, mientras deslizaba sus labios por su oreja, bajaba por su cuello y seguía por el hombro desnudo de Emma. Esta también estaba a punto de flaquear, pero no podía, había gente esperándolas, entre ellos, su hijo, y además no quería adelantar acontecimientos.

«Porque dijiste que querías cambiar…»

«Ah, eso. Lo puedo demostrar mañana…» seguía insistiendo Regina, bajando sus manos por la musculosa espalda de Emma «Hoy quiero que seas mía, quiero celebrarlo solo contigo, matarte de placer…»

«Y porque se lo prometiste a Henry…»

«Henry…Está bien» dijo  con desgana la morena mientras retiraba sus manos de la sedosa piel de la rubia, porque si continuaba tocándola no saldrían de casa.

«Y además…podrás desenvolver tu regalo a la vuelta» le contestó Emma con una sonrisa maliciosa y seductora que dejó a Regina más intrigada.

«¿Qué tramas en esa cabecita?»

«Ah, ya lo sabrás» decía Emma mientras iban bajando las escaleras para salir de la casa y dirigirse al restaurante donde todos las esperaban.

«Emma, no estoy contenta» dijo de repente seria la morena. Emma se detuvo y miró a su mujer con miedo pensando que había dicho o hecho algo que la había herido.

«¿Qué ocurre cielo? Si he hecho algo…»

«No, amor, pero no voy a disfrutar de esa cena. En cuanto entres por la puerta, Hook te mirará como si te fuese a comer, y sabes que me pongo enferma»

Emma creyó derretirse ante los celos que aún a esas alturas de su relación su mujer era capaz de demostrar. Hacía tres años que Storybrooke estaba en calma, sin villanos ni maldiciones que romper. Las dos seguían gobernando y cuidando de la seguridad de la pequeña ciudad que, a parte de los escándalos que montaba Leroy cuando se emborrachaba, poca diversión más aportaba para gusto de la rubia. Pero con lo que aún sí tenían que lidiar las dos era con Hook y Hood, que no se habían resignado a la pérdida, y seguían intentando hacerlas volver al “redil” de la heterosexualidad.

«Regina, amor, podría decir lo mismo. Hood cada vez que te ve, babea, literalmente»

«No es lo mismo. Tú sabes que no tiene nada que hacer conmigo. Soy solo tuya»

«Y yo soy solo tuya. Hook puede hablar, lanzar indirectas, mirar, pero solo tú me tocas, me derrites con una mirada, con una caricia, solo tú estás en mi mente noche y día» iba diciendo Emma mientras se acercaba a Regina que la miraba con ojillos del gato con botas, y le dio un tierno beso en sus carnosos labios.

«Emma, lo sé, amor, pero aún es superior a mí ver cómo ese pirata de agua dulce te desnuda cada vez que te mira»

«Piensa que nunca tendrá lo que tú disfrutas cada noche»

«¡Aleluya!»

Dadas de la mano, riendo, acariciándose a la tenue luz de las farolas, llegaron a la entrada de Granny’s. Se detuvieron un momento antes de entrar y ser envueltas en el griterío, los cumplidos, los sarcasmos y las lascivas miradas de sus perritos falderos.

«¿Regina?» dijo Emma con voz de niña que quiere pedir algo

«Dime amor»

«¿Puedo felicitar a la cumpleañera antes de que todos te arranquen de mí y te acaparen?» preguntó Emma con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera pidiendo una locura.

Regina se echó a reír ante las palabras de Emma y comprendió al instante por qué se había enamorado de esta muchacha torpe, desorganizada, algo masculina, y era por esa dulzura, ese candor y esa veneración que irradiaban sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. Regina no lo confesaría nunca, pero solo hallaba sentido a su existencia cuando se miraba en los ojos de Emma. Esa mirada se convirtió, casi desde el primer minuto, cuando la tuvo en la puerta de su casa diciéndole que era la madre biológica de Henry, en su fuente de vida. Luchó mucho contras esos sentimientos que la rubia despertaba en ella, el amor es debilidad era el mantra que su madre se había encargado de grabarle a fuego y ella no podía ser débil, era la Reina Malvada, su corazón no podía mostrar amor, no era digna de ese sentimiento por todo lo que había hecho, pero al final no pudo hacer nada, la mirada de Emma era como esa gota de agua que, poco a poco, va erosionando la roca hasta limarla, y así era ella ahora, una roca, pero con sus filos limados por la dulzura y el amor de esta rubia impertinente.

«Emma, cielo, tú y yo sabemos que a excepción de Henry, nadie me abrazará o me felicitará con un beso, todos me huyen, pero sí, sí puedes felicitar a la cumpleañera» dijo Regina con cierto dolor en su voz

«No digas eso, Regina, y además, soy yo la que salgo ganando si así fuera, porque hoy más que nunca no desearía que nadie te tocara»

«¿Celosa, Miss Swan?» preguntó Regina pícaramente

«Si antes te enfurruñaste por mi vestido, ¿por qué no lo puedo estar yo? ¿Te has visto?»

Y es que si Emma parecía una diosa griega con ese vestido, ese peinado y su piel de alabastro, Regina no se quedaba atrás. La morena lucía como siempre majestuosa. Había elegido para la ocasión un largo vestido rojo oscuro, ceñido a sus curvas de infarto, y con una gran abertura lateral que le llegaba a la mitad de su muslo izquierdo. Un profundo escote en V que casi llegaba al ombligo no dejaría nada a la imaginación si no estuviera disimulado por una fina tela transparente. Y su espalda era una tentación para las manos de Emma, porque el vestido dejaba casi toda la zona, desde un poco más debajo de la nuca hasta las lumbares, al desnudo, desvelando una piel aceitunada que gritaba ser acariciada. Ya así solo, Regina era la manzana del árbol prohibido, pero para completar ese cuadro, la morena usaba unos tacones de 10 centímetros que estilizaban sus moldeadas piernas hasta el infinito, y su maquillaje realzaba aún más esos ojos chocolate que eran la perdición de Emma y esos labios, tan sabios a la hora de dar placer a la rubia.

Emma tampoco estaba muy contenta de entrar en esa sala. Sabía que tendría que lidiar toda la noche con Hood y con los celos que la carcomían por dentro cada vez que este se acercaba a Regina y esta le sonreía. Sabía que ella lo hacía por educación, pero era incapaz de dominarse.

«Emma, cállate y bésame» replicó Regina atrayéndola hacia ella, y perdiéndose en su boca. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un beso frenético, adelanto de los que esa noche, en la intimidad de su hogar y de su cama, vendrían. Regina deslizó sus manos por las caderas de Emma y las detuvo en la parte baja de la espalda, Emma enredó una mano en los oscuros cabellos de su Reina y su otra mano recorría de arriba abajo la piel expuesta del muslo izquierdo. Cuando Regina hizo amago de seguir bajando sus manos para posarlas en sus nalgas, Emma la detuvo.

«Para, Regina, si sigues, no te prometo que pueda aguantar, y nuestro hijo y mis padres no nos hablarán en días por no haber aparecido a la fiesta» dijo Emma con una voz que decía una cosa, pero dejaba transparentar todo su deseo.

Regina, a su pesar, asintió y resopló. Sabía que no podría hacerle eso a Henry, llevaba preparando la fiesta de su cumpleaños semanas, encargándose de todo y convenciendo a la gente para que fuera.

«Está bien, pero esta noche, va a arder Troya…»

«Amor, Troya, Corinto, Atenas…y todo el dichoso Bosque Encantado» dijo Emma, separándose de ella, dándole la mano y traspasando la puerta de Granny’s.

 


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el local, el ruido característico de una fiesta cesó, y todas las miradas se centraron en las recién llegadas, y tal y como temían, la noche sería larga, al percibir como dos mandíbulas casi cayeron al suelo.

Regina sintió un golpe en el estómago y cuando bajó la vista, solo pudo discernir unos cabellos negros y unos brazos rodeándola.

«¡Mamá, felicidades!» gritó Henry, que tal y como estaba vestido, parecía un mini charming, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Regina.

«Mira lo que pasa por dejarlo tanto tiempo con tus padres» gruñó la morena en la oreja de Emma, que no hizo sino encogerse de hombros y poner cara de circunstancia.

«¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Otra vez cambiándote varias veces de vestido, mamá?» preguntó Henry, bromeando, pero al ver la cara de su madre, cambió de expresión.

«¡Te lo dije, Emma! ¡La culpa siempre es para mí! ¡No, jovencito, esta vez ha sido tu otra madre la que no quería salir del baño!» dijo enfadada Regina, intentando mantener la compostura.

«¿Tú, ma? No me lo creo, si en quince minutos te arreglas» añadió Henry con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

«Bueno, chico, alguna vez tendría que ser la primera. Además, conseguir esta imagen no es fácil, para tu madre sí, ella tiene belleza y elegancia innatas, a mí me lleva más» dijo Emma mirando a su morena como si quisiera comérsela allí mismo. Regina no pudo mantenerse  por más tiempo enfadada, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

«¡Zalamera!» dijo suspirando la morena

Emma comenzó a reír, pero la risa murió en sus labios cuando Robin llegó a donde estaban y no quitaba sus ojos de cordero degollado del escote de su mujer.

 _“Ya empezamos”_ pensó Emma para sí misma.

«Buenas noches, Robin» dijo una correcta Regina, pero al ver que la mirada del hombre no se dirigía a sus ojos, se enfadó «¡Robin, mírame a los ojos, o te va a dar torticolis!»

«Yo lo mato, Henry, no te sorprendas de que antes de que acabe la noche, haya una tragedia» le decía Emma a su hijo. Henry sonreía y se divertía ante lo celosa que era Emma, porque si bien sus dos madres eran celosas, Emma no sabía esconderlo tan bien como la morena, mucho más diplomática y fría.

«Ma, sabes que mamá solo tiene ojos para ti» Henry sabía cómo tranquilizar a su voluble madre.

«Lo sé, pero es asqueroso»

«Hablando de asquerosos, por ahí viene Hook» añadió Henry al ver cómo el capitán se acercaba a ellos con sonrisa pícara en los labios y deseo descarnado en los ojos «Te dejo, me voy con los abuelos»

«No, Henry, no te vayas» Pero el muchacho ya estaba con Snow «¡Traidor!» gruñó por lo bajo la rubia.

«Hola, princesa» la saludó Hook cogiéndole su mano y plantando en ella sus labios en un beso más prolongado de lo que manda el protocolo en esos casos «Cuando has entrado, has iluminado el restaurante»

En ese momento, Emma se sintió aprisionada por unos brazos. Por un segundo, pensó que Hook se había atrevido a lo inimaginable, pero no, Regina, cual leona defendiendo su territorio, la enlazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella.

«Cariño, ¿te apetece algo de beber?» preguntó Regina a Emma «Hola Hook, no te había visto» escupió al pirata.

«Buenas noches, Regina. Felicidades. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años cumples? Porque no me salen las cuentas….Snow, ¿cuántos años tenía Regina cuando se ca…?»

«¡Hook!» gritó horrorizada Snow, temiendo lo peor al ver el odio reflejado en los ojos de su ex madrastra y ahora futura nuera.

«¡Déjalo, Snow!» gruñó Regina «Es mucho pedir para un pirata de…¿cuántos años, Hook? ¿200? Que tenga conocimientos de urbanidad. Tantos años sin una mujer a su lado, se le ha olvidado que eso no se le pregunta a una dama…»

Hook se sintió herido en su amor propio, y no añadió nada más. Robin aprovechó para ganar puntos con respecto a Regina.

«Bien dicho, Regina. Yo, que fui un ladrón y me crie en los bosques, conozco las reglas de cortesía» dijo Robin que solo le faltaban las plumas para asemejarse a un pavo real.

«¿De verdad?» preguntó Emma

«Pues claro, yo sí sé tratar  a una dama»

«Ah, bien, entonces he de suponer que allá, en el Bosque Encantado, no mirar a la Reina a los ojos, y quedarse cual animal en celo mirando sus pechos, es signo de caballerosidad» dijo Emma «No es nada, es que todavía estoy un poco verde en el protocolo de ese otro mundo. Regina, mamá, ¿era así?»

Regina quería mantener su semblante serio e imperturbable, pero las palabras de su impertinente rubia y el rostro que se le había quedado a Robin hacían esa misión imposible.

«Yo…lo siento…no sé…» Robin, que se había puesto como el vestido de Regina, no pudo articular una frase con sentido.

 _“Regina/Emma: 1; Hood/Hook: 0”_ pensó Regina divertida.

«Regina, mi amor, sí me gustaría algo de beber, pero te acompaño  a la barra» retomó Emma la pregunta que le había hecho su morena antes de la aparición de estos dos.

Las dos, sin soltarse las cinturas, se dirigieron a la barra donde Ruby, Snow, David y Henry charlaban animadamente, dejando a Hook y a Robin rumiando su fracaso, pero sabían que los dos no se darían por vencidos, nunca lo hacían.

«¡Felicidades, Regina!» dijo David, dejando, a  su pesar, vagar su mirada por las piernas de la morena, lo que le valió un codazo y una mirada asesina de Snow «¿Qué?»

«¡Hombres!» exclamaron a la vez las mujeres, y se echaron a reír.

«¡Estáis impresionantes, chicas!» dijo Ruby, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Emma, y cogiéndole la mano a Regina y posando sus labios en ella. Los ojos de la rubia se salieron de sus órbitas. No, no podía ser, estaba soñando, ¿desde cuándo Ruby le tiraba los tejos a su mujer? «Regina, estás deslumbrante, ¡qué pena que estés cogida!»

Emma ya no pudo contenerse más.

«¡Perdón! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?» exclamó enfadada «Regina, ese traje tiene que tener algún hechizo efecto imán para todos los salidos de este pueblo. ¡Te juro que como se te acerque el salido número uno, Whale, no respondo!» gruñó Emma, roja de rabia, mirando profundamente a Regina, mientras que con su cuerpo intentaba tapar lo máximo posible a su mujer. Regina la miró con ojos de no comprender nada, pero por otro lado, estaba excitándose con los celos de su rubia, deseando que esas horas pasasen rápido, porque no sabía cuánto podría esperar para hacerla suya, y no quería dar el espectáculo en los baños de Granny’s, aunque no les fuese un sitio totalmente ajeno para esos menesteres.

«¡Oh, rubia, qué fácil es tomarte el pelo!» estalló en carcajadas la pelirroja «Es una broma que pacté con Henry. En la vida me atrevería a quitarte a tu Regina»

«Tampoco podrías, loba» dijo altivamente la morena

«Oh, Regina, no subestimes mi poder de seducción» dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Regina reconoció que Ruby era divertida, y se rio de su comentario, pero se calló al ver la mirada de Emma. No quería seguir el juego, porque estaba pisando terreno resbaladizo, no quería arriesgarse a que su rubia se enfadara de verdad, y no quisiera pasar la noche con ella, pero por otro lado, ver a su rubia celosa era lo que más la excitaba en el mundo, pero mejor no tirar mucho de la cuerda. Pero ella fue la reina de la tortura, y sabía cómo tirar de esa cuerda para   que no se llegase a romper, quería a su rubia celosa, porque necesitaba su fuego, la rabia con la que le hacía el amor cada vez que sentía celos, pero era un arma de doble filo, ya que Regina sabía que si Emma era celosa, ella no se quedaba atrás, y como cierto pirata no se contuviera, la que iba a estallar era ella.

«¡Con Henry!» exclamó Emma «¡Tú, traidor!»

«Solo era una broma, ma» dijo Henry con su carita de no haber roto nunca un plato, sabedor de que sus madres eran pura yesca, que una chispa era suficiente para crear una hoguera, y eso le divertía y le hacía feliz, porque le demostraba que ambas se adoraban, que Emma, después de dar tumbos por la vida, había encontrado su hogar, su familia, su puerto, y que Regina, aunque por fuera pareciera una roca, la más fuerte de las dos, no lo era. Su corazón era el más desgarrado de los dos, la que más inseguridades tenía, ya que todavía pensaba que no era merecedora de ese amor que le profesaba Emma, y esos celos solo eran miedo, temor a verse sola otra vez, a no conseguir ser feliz nunca, a que Emma se le escapara de entre los dedos, miedo a caer y esta vez no volver a levantarse y hundirse para siempre en las tinieblas.

«¿Y si pasamos a la mesa a cenar?» dijo Snow para aligerar el ambiente

«Buena idea» se apresuró a decir Emma, arrastrando a su morena lejos de las miradas de Ruby  y Robin, que apoyado en el otro extremos de la barra no dejaba de mirar a Regina de arriba abajo «Regina, te juro que lo mato. Me siento halagada y orgullosa de tener una mujer deseada por hombres y mujeres, porque eso me recuerda que eres mía, pero es que en la mirada de Robin hay lujuria malsana, te está desnudando con los ojos, pareciera que tuviera rayos X en la mirada, me dan arcadas» le dijo a la morena mientras caminaban hacia la mesa «¡Y encima, tú te pones esa raja en la pierna!»

«Emma, amor, ignóralo. Pero lo mismo te digo, mira a Hook» en ese momento Emma buscó con la mirada al pirata, y lo encontró en el otro extremo de la barra, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies, lamiéndose los labios, y pasándose el gancho por la boca en un gesto obsceno «Pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú sobre Robin, y te aseguro que yo sí lo puedo matar, al fin y al cabo soy la Reina Malvada» dijo con una risita sardónica que hizo estremecerse a Emma, pero también a Hook que presintió que hablaban de él, y que al azar la mirada hacia la Reina pudo ver odio y asco en sus ojos.

«Vale, Regina, estamos en empate. Vamos a cenar, nos despedimos, y nos vamos a casa, porque te juro que solo deseo perderme entre tus piernas, en tus ojos, que tus labios me recorran. Y además….te tengo una sorpresa» añadió Emma inocentemente.

«Emma, calla, o yo sí que te juro que ahora mismo paso de Snow, de David, incluso de Henry, y nos transportamos a nuestra cama…¿Qué sorpresa es esa?» preguntó en un susurró a su oído.

«Ah, vas a tener que esperar, no seas impaciente…»

«Jooo, soy la cumpleañera, quiero abrir mi regalo» refunfuñó como una niña pequeña «¡Dámelo!»

«Oh, Regina, si estás celosa ahora por Hook, como te dé el regalo aquí…»

«Está bien. Me comportaré y esperaré…pero…¿estás tan mojada como yo?» preguntó Regina atravesándola con la mirada.

«Oh, cielo no sabes cuánto» le susurró al oído, provocándole a Regina escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral, y haciendo que maldijera las horas que tenían que poner buena cara en la cena.

Al llegar a la mesa, vieron que ya todos estaban sentados y los sitios que les habían dejado no les gustaba nada. Ellas querían estar una frente a  la otra para perderse en sus miradas, hundirse una en un mar cristalino, la otra en un oscuro abismo, olvidando a todos a su alrededor, pero no, los sitios que tenían que ocupar eran un al lado del otro, y para colmar de felicidad la velada, cada una tenía en frente a su perrito faldero.

Cuando se fueron a sentar, Emma hizo una mueca de incomodidad que a Regina le intrigó.

«Cariño, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, no pasa nada. Esta mañana tuve que correr detrás de unos chicos, y me resbalé y me di en la espalda»

«¡Emma!» dijo Regina con tomo de reproche «Tú no tienes que estar corriendo detrás de nadie, que lo haga tu adjunto»

«Regina, soy la sheriff» dijo divertida al ver la preocupación de su mujer.

«Por eso, que corran los ayudantes. Además, esta noche te quería al 100%» añadió enfurruñada

«Oh, amor, no te inquietes por eso» dijo guiñándole un ojo.

«Más le vale, Miss Swan, más le vale…»

La primera parte de la cena, o mejor dicho, los primeros quince minutos, transcurrió bien, charlas animadas entre Emma y sus padres, Regina y Ruby, aunque Emma no dejaba de mirarlas de reojo, Henry comentando su día, sus juegos y travesuras con Pongo, etc…Pero ese buen ambiente se crispó, o por lo menos, para Regina y Emma.

En un momento en que Regina, mientras reía con Ruby, alargó la mano para coger pan, sintió cómo Robin alargando la suya, se la aferró y la acarició. Regina se tensó y lo miró de forma furibunda, apartando rápidamente la mano, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Emma. Estaba cansada de esa cena, de las miradas lujuriosas de Robin a su mujer, quería salir corriendo con Regina, encerrarse con ella en su casa y no salir en un par de días, pero tenía que estar con la familia, la dichosa familia. Pero una risa fugaz pasó por su rostro y una idea traviesa le vino a la mente. Hoy probaría las clases de magia de Regina.

En el momento en que Robin alzaba su copa hacia su boca, sin separar sus ojos del escote de Regina, Emma lo miró y a este se le derramó el vino por el pecho.

«¡Vaya! Lo siento, no sé qué ha podido pasar» se disculpó Robin.

«Oh, querido» dijo inocentemente Emma «Si no tuvieras los ojos puestos en donde no debieras…»

Robin no dijo nada, poniéndose rojo como un tomate, pero Regina que sí se había dado cuenta de todo, rio por lo bajo y deslizó su mano hacia el muslo de su mujer, y la miró con mirada risueña, agradeciéndole ese gesto. Regina aprovechó que tenía la mano en su muslo, y comenzó a acariciarla sensualmente, y fue subiendo por el muslo hasta casi rozar sus braguitas. Emma la miró, pero ella había girado su cabeza hacia Ruby. Emma no quería pararla, pero no podía ser. Si dejaba que Regina subiera más, notaría lo mojada que estaba, y conocía a su mujer, no se controlaría, la arrastraría al baño, importándole poco lo que fueran  a pensar los demás, así que con toda la pena del mundo levantó su mano y se la devolvió a su regazo.

Regina, al notar el gesto, giró su cabeza y la interrogó con la mirada, y Emma muy sutilmente le dijo que no con los labios. Regina hizo un mohín que enterneció a la rubia, su morena parecía una niña a la que le acababan de negar una chuche.

Robin, después de las palabras de Emma, no volvió a las andadas, sino que se hundió en su asiento y no apartó los ojos de su plato, pasándose el resto de la cena comiendo y bebiendo copa tras copa de vino.

En cierto momento, Regina, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Emma pegaba un pequeño saltito en la silla, y se quedaba más pálida de lo normal. Regina la observó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado recta como un palo, y su mirada cargada de sorpresa e incredulidad fija en Hook. Regina fijo su oscura mirada en el pirata y casi sintió arcadas al ver la mirada llena de lujuria y deseo que el pirata mantenía fija en Emma, y cómo hacía con su garfio un gesto velado, pero bastante obsceno a la rubia.

Regina dejó de hablar con Ruby y se acercó imperceptiblemente a su rubia, y fue cuando divisó movimiento debajo del mantel. No daba crédito a sus ojos, el asqueroso manco estaba acariciando con sus pantorrillas las piernas desnudas de su mujer. Regina sintió cómo una cólera negra se iba apoderando de ella y le estaba costando mantener encerrada a la Evil Queen. Emma estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de la reacción de Regina, no quería montar un espectáculo, solo se lo ocurrió deslizar sus manos bajo el mantel para empujar la pierna del pirata. Este siguió insistiendo y se quitó la bota como pudo, y ya era su pie  el que subía y bajaba por las piernas de Emma, piernas que en ese momento deseaba poner pies en polvorosa, y estar amarradas a las caderas sinuosas de su morena.

Regina no fue tan sutil como Emma al tirarle la copa a Robin, no utilizó la magia, le daba igual que la viesen. Se levantó con todo el porte de una reina, excusándose amablemente de que se iba al baño, pero rodeó la mesa, se puso al lado de Hook, cogió la salsera que estaba en la mesa y le echó el líquido caliente en el regazo.

«¡Coño, Regina, qué estás haciendo!» gritó Hook saltando de la silla, y abanicándose con una servilleta sus partes nobles.

«¡Oh, lo siento! ¿He desgraciado algo importante?» preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo la Reina.

Emma salió de su estupor y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

«No te preocupes, Regina, no creo que nadie eche de menos esas “joyas de la corona”» dijo Emma entre carcajada y carcajada

«¡Hey!» exclamó ofendido Hook «¡No te pases rubia!»

«Creo, amigo Hook» dijo Robin «que esta noche los caballeros hemos perdido una batalla»

«¿Caballeros?» preguntó Regina «¿Dónde?» dijo mirando por todo el local «Yo solo veo a uno» confirmó mirando tiernamente  a su hijo

«Y de una batalla, nada» añadió Emma «chicos, no perdáis más vuestra dignidad. Habéis perdido la guerra»

Ruby, Snow y David no dejaban de reír, y Henry no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sus madres. Se dio por concluida la cena, y después del reparto de algunos regalos y los habituales agradecimientos, Regina y Emma se disponían a salir por la puerta ansiosas por llegar a casa.

«¡Hija» dijo Snow «¡Llevaos a Henry, ya ha estado varios días con nosotros, os echa de menos» dijo Snow con toda inocencia

«¡Noooo!» dijeron las dos a la vez, callándose después sin saber dónde meterse, sobre todo Regina.

«Chico, ¿a ti te importa quedarte con tus abuelos?»

«Pero Emma….» comenzó su madre, pero Henry la interrumpió

«No, ma» dijo riendo Henry «claro que no»

«Pero Henry, ayer me decías que echabas de menos tu cuarto, tus cosas, a tus madres…»

«Mamá, si Henry se queda esta noche en la mansión…Archie lo tendría como paciente varios años…»

Ruby, Henry e incluso David estallaron en risas, tanto como por lo que se leía entre líneas en esas palabras, como por la cara que se le quedó a Snow.

«Oh, Snow» dijo Regina «¿Me vas a decir que Emma fue producto de la Inmaculada Concepción?»

«¡Regina!» gritó David, aunque no podía esconder las risas que la cara de su mujer, roja como un pimiento, le provocaba.

«Está bien, está bien, me callo» dijo Regina, haciendo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera.

«Anda, lárguense ya» dijo David, sacudiendo la mano y señalando la puerta.

Regina y Emma besaron a su hijo y salieron por la puerta,  muertas de risa y deseosas de llegar a casa para saciar esa hambre que tenían la una de la otra desde comienzos de la tarde.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os dejo el tercer y último capítulo de esta historia. Ahora sí que os pido que seáis benevolentes, me ha costado mucho, las escenas de sexo no son fáciles, ahora entiendo a muchas escritoras que lo han comentado.  Espero que os guste, y ahora sin más, a disfrutar.**

Al pisar la calle, las dos se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente, y la rubia, como leyendo el pensamiento de la morena, se aferró a su cintura, y en menos de la que dura un pestañeo, ya estaban las dos en el dormitorio de la alcaldesa.

«¡Oh, Emma! Menos mal, no veía la hora de tenerte en mis brazos» dijo Regina mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia e iba subiendo sus manos por sus hombros con intención de bajarle el tirante del  vestido.

«Hmm, Regina, ni yo, amor, ni yo. Pero esta noche mando yo» dijo la rubia deteniendo las manos de la morena y aferrándoselas tras la espalda.

«¿Está  juguetona hoy, Miss Swan? Mmm, me gusta» ronroneó Regina apretando su cuerpo contra el de Emma, pidiendo a gritos que la tocara, que le arrancara el vestido «Emma, quiero sentirte» le susurró al oído «déjame tocarte» le suplicó

«No» dijo Emma, mientras la empujaba hacia la cama «Hoy es tu cumpleaños» la besó ligeramente en los labios «Hoy serás la agasajada» fue bajando la cremallera lateral del vestido «Hoy te voy a hacer gritar mi nombre» fue deslizando la prenda por el cuerpo de la morena, hasta solo dejarla en braguitas «Hoy te amaré» dijo mientras besaba el abdomen e iba subiendo hasta presionar levemente los pezones de la morena, ya endurecidos por la anticipación.

«¿Hoy me matará, Swan?» preguntó al oído Regina , con voz entrecortada que solo dejaba transparentar lo ansiosa que estaba para que su rubia la hiciera suya.

«No lo sabes bien, amor» contestó Emma extendiéndola en la cama y llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza. Con una de sus manos le aferró los puños y con la otra buscó algo en el cajón de la mesilla.

«Ema, ¿qué…?

«Shhhh» la calló con un beso «Ya te dije que hoy mando yo» sacó tres trozos de tela del cajón y ató cada muñeca de Regina a los barrotes del cabecero de la cama, y le vendó los ojos

«Emma» hizo pucheros la Reina «No es justo, quiero tocarte, me muero por hacerlo, y me gusta ver tus ojos»

«No te preocupes, lo harás, la noche es larga, pero ahora solo quiero que sientas, que te dejes llevar por lo que te voy a hacer sentir»

«¡Dios Emma! Solo con decirlo ya me estoy excitando»

«Lo sé, cariño» lamió los labios de Regina, primero el de abajo, lentamente, después el de arriba, deteniéndose en esa cicatriz que la volvía loca «Lo noto» ahora espérame un momento, ahora vuelvo»

Tras decir eso, salió de la habitación dejando a una Regina en bragas rojas, atada y vendada en la cama. Por la mente de Regina pasaban muchas cosas, ¿qué se le habría ocurrido a Emma? ¿Por qué el hecho de sentirse tan indefensa ante ella, tan entregada estaba haciendo que se mojara tanto? Ya sentía su clítoris palpitar y todavía Emma no la había tocado.

_Regina cálmate, la noche será larga. Disfruta._

Escucho abrirse la puerta, olió el perfume de Emma y pudo notar cómo dejaba algo en la mesilla de noche y cómo sacaba algo del cajón y también lo dejaba sobre la mesilla. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, no podía ver lo que hacía la rubia, no podía tocarla, pero su piel anhelaba su toque, y sus deseos fueron cumplidos.

«Eres la mujer más sexy, caliente y adorable del mundo» dijo Emma mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja e iba bajando por su cuello donde se detuvo un rato, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando. Los gemidos roncos de Regina no hacían más que acrecentar el ímpetu de sus labios.

«Emma…no pares» dijo Regina con voz ronca y sensual

«No pienso, Regina. Tu piel es lo más adictivo que he probado. ¿Tienes hambre?»

Regina se quedó un poco sorprendida ante esa pregunta. Acababan de cenar. No entendía a qué venía, a no ser que fuera con segundas.

«Oh, sí, Emma, de ti. Necesito tocarte, Emma, llevo toda la noche conteniéndome»

«Jajajajaj, no iba por ahí, mi Reina. Lo decía porque como no hemos comido postre, ¿a lo mejor….» en ese momento Regina dio un pequeño brinco al sentir algo frío y pegajoso en su pezón «…querrías unas fresas?» Entonces, entendió, su rubia le había echado nata en los pechos.

Emma cogió  una fresa y la pasó por el pezón de Regina, que sintió escalofríos recorrerle la columna vertebral e hizo que arqueara la espalda, después se la acercó a la boca a la morena. Regina estaba atada y con los ojos vendados, pero también podría jugar a eso.

«Muerde, amor» dijo Emma poniéndole la fresa en los labios.

Pero Regina no lo hizo, en su lugar, sacó la lengua lo más seductoramente posible y comenzó a lamer la nata que estaba encima de la fresa, rodeando la fruta con la punta de la lengua, después se lamió los labios y gimió de placer. La rubia no podía despegar los ojos de esos labios y de esa lengua. Regina, por fin, mordió la fruta, pero no le dio tiempo a tragársela, porque la boca de Emma se abalanzó sobre la suya, y en una lucha de lenguas, Regina le pasó a su boca el pedazo de fresa.

«Tienes razón, amor, quiero mi postre» ronroneó Regina «Dame más»

«A sus órdenes, majestad» susurró Emma en su oído

Regina notó que Emma se levantaba de donde estaba sentada, el borde de la cama, y oyó que algo caía al suelo, pero no supo qué era hasta que  sintió la piel de Emma rozando la suya. Emma se subió a horcajadas sobre ella, y Regina puso sentir el centro de Emma, aun en ropa interior, presionando su propio centro.

«Emma, quería yo quitarte el vestido» gruñó Regina como si le hubieran quitado un dulce de la boca.

«Shhh…ya me arrancarás lo que me queda. También lo deseo mi vida» le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y comenzó a moverse sobre ella. Su pelvis subía y bajaba sobre el centro de Regina, que se arqueaba lo máximo que podía para profundizar ese contacto.

«Emma, por favor…» suplicó la morena

«¿Ya te rindes, reina malvada?» dijo con tono ronco

«Hoy eres tú la malvada. Emma…no aguanto más» sollozó Regina.

«Mmm…» deslizó su mano hasta posarla en el centro de Regina, y se sorprendió al encontrarla completamente mojada «Regina…cariño…»

«¡Dios!» se arqueó la morena al sentir la mano de su mujer donde más la necesitaba «Emma, no dejes de tocarme, por favor…»

«Ah, ah, todavía no amor, te correrás cuando yo te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?» subió su mano y le pellizcó un pezón.

«¡Qué! Emma, no seas cruel, es mi cumpleaños…» se quejó Regina, imaginándose que esa tortura sería para largo.

«Sí, y al final tendrás tu regalo. Ahora vamos a seguir alimentándote, después comeré yo…» añadió Emma con tono seductor, y aunque Regina no la veía, podía jurar que Emma tenía esa sonrisa depredadora que siempre ponía cuando en sus ojos se desvelaba la lujuria.

Y así siguieron los minutos siguientes, Emma cogía las fresas, las untaba de nata y se las iba poniendo en la boca. De vez en cuando, pasaba la fría fruta por los pezones de la morena que gemía ante el contacto de esa frialdad con su cuerpo en llamas. En un momento dado, Regina sintió en su boca otra cosa que no era una fresa, aunque sí notó la nata.

«¡Chupa, nena!» gruñó Emma. Y Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma le había acercado su propio pecho a su boca, y ni se lo pensó, atacó su pezón con furia. Si Emma le concedía ese regalo, no lo iba a desaprovechar «Regina, sí, amor…me encanta…chupa a tu princesa»

Regina sintió cómo su entrepierna se humedecía casa vez más al escuchar a su rubia hablar así, pero emitió un ronco gemido de frustración cuando Emma sacó su pecho de su boca

«¡Noo! Emma…»

«Me encanta, amor, pero…todavía no he acabado contigo…ahora me toca comer a mí»

Emma dejó las fresas a un lado y presto toda su atención al cuerpo de su morena. Regina estaba al rojo vivo, sabía que su morena era una olla a presión, un volcán a punto de explotar, pero todavía quería seguir “torturándola” un poco más. Emma aún estaba a horcajadas sobre Regina, sus muslos presionando las caderas de la morena, su centro rozando profundamente el sexo de Regina. La morena jadeaba sin control, no era capaz de decir nada, su mente estaba focalizada en esa parte de su anatomía, concentrada en obedecer a Emma, en no correrse antes de que ella le diera el permiso, pero le estaba costando, su cuerpo estaba cediendo a los empujes de su rubia, se hacía mantequilla bajo las manos de Emma, que agarraba sus pechos con firmeza, pero con ternura infinita. Los dedos de Emma pellizcaban sus pezones, estos ya dolían de lo erectos que estaban. Emma los soltó, pero llevó su boca a esos picos que la llamaban, que la tentaban. Su lengua se deslizó por ese pezón, y el cuerpo de Regina respondió arqueándose, sus manos atadas agarraban la tela con fuerza.

«Emma, Emma…¡dios!» no le salían las palabras, solo quería a Emma dentro de ella, ¡ya!

Emma no habló, solo se acostó sobre todo el cuerpo de su amada. Sus formas encajaban a la perfección, sus centros rozándose, golpeándose uno contra el otro, la sensación era divina, y aún llevaban puesta las braguitas, los pechos de Emma presionaban los de Regina. Dos cuerpos que se hacían uno, dos cuerpos demostrándose que estaban hechos para estar juntos. Emma se movía encima de Regina, sus gemidos y jadeos en el oído de  la morena.

«Emma, bésame…Quiero tus labios…»

Y así lo hizo, Emma capturó sus labios con pasión, sus lenguas luchaban por ganas una batalla perdida y ganada por las dos por igual. Solo se separaron cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

«Regina, cariño, tu piel en mi piel, tocarte…es el placer más divino…»

«Emma, suéltame, por favor, necesito acariciarte, pasar mis manos por tu espalda, por tu pelo…» suplicó Regina, moviendo sus brazos atados a la cama «No puedo más…»levantaba su pelvis para no perder el contacto con el cuerpo de la rubia.

«No, todavía no. Quiero más que nada tus manos en mí, pero aún quiero que te corras»

Fue deslizando su cuerpo y sus labios por el cuello de Regina. Ese cuello que era su perdición, ese cuello ambarino, que cada vez que acercaba su boca olía el aroma a manzana que expelía la Reina, un aroma que la embriagaba, pero en ese momento era otro aroma de Regina que deseaba oler y saborear.

Siguió descendiendo, y se detuvo en el liso abdomen, allí jugueteó con su lengua en el ombligo de la morena, lo humedecía, mordisqueaba su contorno.

«Emma» gruñó Regina «Sigue bajando, por lo que más quieras»

«¿Impaciente, mi reina?…y lo que más quiero eres tú»

«Pues por mí, baja por mí…»

Emma continuó su camino, y llegó a las braguitas rojas de Regina. Con sus dientes las fue bajando poco a poco, mientras respiraba con fuerza sobre su sexo.

«Mmmm, Regina…¡qué cosa más seductora! Si te vieras…»

«Emma, cállate, y ocupa tu lengua en otra cosa»

Terminó de bajar la prenda y rozó con la punta de la lengua, pero muy levemente, casi una caricia fantasma, el clítoris hinchado de Regina, que ante ese fulgurante contacto llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y levantó sus caderas para acercar su sexo a la cara de Emma. Quería más, necesitaba más, pero Emma apartó su boca de su palpitante centro.

«Emma, esto ya no es serio, de verdad, como no me com…¿Qué es eso?» Regina se sobresaltó al sentir una pequeña vibración en su clítoris «No, ¿es lo que imagino?»

«Sí, mi amor…un vibrador…un bonito vibrador rojo. Me acordé de que era una de tus fantasías…Así que…tu primer regalo…»

«Ah, mm» dijo Regina mientras Emma iba subiendo la intensidad del juguete «esa fantasía que te molestó…» dijo Regina entre jadeo y jadeo «porque pensaste que….¡Oh, Dios, Emma!...te quería sustituir por un pene» acabó en un gemido cuando Emma  introdujo la punta del juguete en su sexo.

«Lo sé, amor, pero me lo pensé mejor…»

«Ya lo veo, amor, y lo noto…Emma, más rápido, por favor»

Emma no se hizo de rogar, introdujo el juguete en Regina,  se lamió seductoramente los labios al ver cómo el empapado sexo de Regina se tragaba el dildo sin problema alguno. Al ver eso, Emma sintió palpitar su propio centro y se dio cuenta de que sería perfectamente capaz de alcanzar el orgasmo viendo cómo su mujer se corría. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre su mano y penetró a su morena con el juguete más profundamente, comenzó un movimiento frenético en su sexo, mientras sus pechos se restregaban, sus jadeos se mezclaban, y su sexo se frotaba en el muslo de Regina. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de la morena se tensaba, señal del inminente orgasmo, y en un profundo jadeo le susurró al oído

«Puedes correrte, Regina, hazlo para mí»

«No, Emma…¡tus dedos, tus dedos…quiero…hacerlo en tus dedos!»

Emma, con un movimiento rápido y algo brusco, sacó el juguete del sexo de Regina e introdujo tres de sus dedos. El placer que ella sintió al notar las paredes de su amada rodeando sus falanges fue tal que un profundo jadeo salió de su boca.

«¡Emma, Emma…más rápido…¡me corro!...¡tus ojos, tus ojos!...» gritó la morena ya sin contención, incapaz de articular frase con sentido.

La rubia, con su mano libre, levantó la venda de sus ojos, y el choque de sus miradas cargadas de pasión, deseo y un profundo amor, fue la chispa que desencadenó la explosión. Emma notó cómo Regina se derretía en sus dedos, cómo un líquido caliente y viscoso resbalaba por su muñeca, pero Regina también notó cómo su rubia temblaba incontrolablemente sobre su muslo.

«Emma…» sollozó la morena «…no puedo más…» suplicó mientras la rubia seguía bombeando, aunque ahora con mucha más calma «Cariño…para, para…bésame»

Emma sacó sus dedos de su sexo, se los llevó a su boca para lamer todo el jugo de su Reina bajo la mirada y la sonrisa placentera de la morena. Besó a Regina con ternura, con pasión, con todo el amor que le cabía en el cuerpo, haciendo que degustase su propio sabor.

«¡Qué bien sabes amor! Me podría alimentar solo de ti»

«Oh, Emma, ha sido…no tengo palabras…pero, ahora, suéltame, anda, yo también quiero tocarte»

Emma desplazó sus manos por los torneados brazos de la morena y la desató. En cuanto se vio libre, lo único que pudo hacer la morena fue abrazar a Emma con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. La quería pegada a ella, su piel, su carne tenía sed de Emma…la necesitaba para respirar.

«Quédate así, por favor, un minuto. Tu piel en mi piel, tu corazón sobre el mío»

«Nada me haría más feliz»

 

Y así se quedaron unos minutos, en silencio, respirándose, disfrutando del mutuo calor hasta que Regina recuperara el ritmo normal de respiración y algo de fuerza.

«¿Emma?»

«Sí, amor»

«¡Me toca!» dijo Regina dando la vuela y colocándose encima de la rubia.

«Toda tuya»

Acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida y, aunque sabía que Emma también se había corrido, quería ser ella, su boca, sus manos las que hicieran alcanzar la cima a su rubia.

Dejo tendida a Emma en la cama, parecía un ángel, blanca, su melena rubia esparcida por la almohada, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella.

«Has sido una niña mala» dijo Regina enredando sus manos en los rizos dorados, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y pasando su lengua a lo largo de la garganta de Emma.

«Mmm…¿me vas a castigar?» preguntó Emma sensualmente

«Por esta vez no, te has salvado…a mí me ha encantado que fueras una niña mala» rozó su pechos con los de Emma, y veía cómo sus pezones comenzaban a endurecerse

«¿Ah, sí? Lo tendré en cuenta

Regina comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el sexo de Emma al mismo ritmo que marcaba los latidos de su corazón, mientras volvía a centrar su atención en esos inmaculados pechos que la volvían loca. Se llevó uno a su boca, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su rubia, quería ver casa sensación en sus ojos. Lamió despacio su aureola, mordisqueó la piel de alrededor, dejándola ligeramente sonrosada, y finalmente se centró en su pezón. Se lo metió en la boca, lo succionó como lo haría un bebé. Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, y no pudo evitar llevar sus  manos a la oscura melena y empujar su cabeza más contra su piel

«Oh, Gina, sí…así…eres mi bebé, chupa…cariño…»

Regina dedicó las mismas atenciones a su otro pecho, mientras Emma ya había perdido todo el control de sus caderas y las movía frenéticamente contra el centro de la morena.

«Cariño, no seas impaciente…lo bueno se hace esperar…»

«Regina…por favor…te necesito…»

Regina fue bajando por su abdomen, deleitándose en sus torneados músculos, sus dientes  agarraron la cinturilla de las braguitas, ya empapadas del anterior orgasmo, y se las fue bajando.

«¡Emma! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué has hecho?» gruñó Regina, provocando una risa pícara a Emma

«¿Qué ocurre, amor? No te  pares ahora…»

«¿Dónde están tus rizos?»

«Me ha apetecido cambiar, probar algo diferente….¿no te gusta?»

«Emma» ronroneó frustrada Regina «¿Y ahora dónde voy a enredar mis dedos? Me gustaba jugar con tus rizos mientras te chupaba, sentir las cosquillas en mi nariz…»

«Oh, Regina, te creo lo bastante imaginativa para saber dónde ocupar tus dedos»

«Veremos lo que se me ocurre» dijo Regina deslizando su lengua por toda la intimidad de Emma «Pero no será lo mismo…»

Comenzó a lamer el clítoris de la rubia, presionándolo entre sus dientes, golpeándolo con la punta de la lengua, succionándolo y después soltándolo haciendo un ruidito, que ponía a mil a Emma.

«Regina…sé que eres experta en torturas, pero…ten piedad»

«Me has quitado un juguete, tengo que hacértelo pagar» dijo Regina introduciendo de repente dos dedos en su sexo «y tú tampoco te podrás correr hasta que te lo diga»

«¡Tocada y hundida!»

Emma sintió cómo los dedos de Regina la penetraban hasta el fondo, se cruzaban en su interior, tocaban aquella zona que a toda mujer vuelve loca, no podía contenerse, levantaba su pelvis, quería más, pero Regina paraba sus movimientos presionando su vientre hacia abajo con su mano, mientras seguía penetrándola velozmente. En un momento dado, Regina deslizó la mano que tenía en su vientre  hacia atrás y comenzó a acariciar con un dedo el ano de la rubia.

«¡Dios Regina! ¡No puedo más…me voy a …»

«No, Emma, aguanta…tu Reina no te ha dado permiso»

Emma comenzó a sollozar. Era una tortura sentir esas intensas penetraciones y por otro lado el dedo de Regina jugueteando, acariciando, entrando disimuladamente en su ano. Quería correrse, estallar, se sentía como una pila eléctrica, cargadas hasta los topes, pero ella sí necesitaba liberar esa energía.

«Regina, por favor…» la miró a los profundos ojos oscuros, suplicando

«Dime qué quieres que haga, Emma, dímelo y te complaceré»

«Haz que me corra en tu boca, amor…» gruñó la rubia desesperadamente, mientras con sus manos se apretaba sus propios pechos.

Regina sacó de un tirón sus dedos y llevó su boca a su centro, la penetró con su lengua hasta el fondo. Levantó las nalgas y comenzó un fiero movimiento con su lengua, tensándola y metiéndola y sacándola sin control del  sensible sexo de Emma. Esta estaba completamente arqueada, solo su cabeza reposaba en la almohada.

«¡Ah, ah! ¡Regina, Regiiiii…..!» no pudo acabar el nombre de su amada, porque todo su cuerpo explotó en un arcoíris de sensaciones, expulsando todo su jugo a la boca de Regina que se lo tragó sin moverse de donde estaba. Pero no paró, siguió profundizando con su lengua en el sexo de su mujer, la sintió temblar, revolverse «Regina, para, para, no puedo más….Regina, ¿qué…? ¡Dios Regina!» un nuevo orgasmo la atravesó entera, provocándole espasmos incontrolados y haciendo que expeliera de su cuerpo un líquido transparente, como agua…

«¿Eyaculación femenina, princesa?» ronroneó Regina cuando terminó de lamer y tragarse todo lo que el cuerpo de sus amada le había dado.

«¡Madre mía, Regina!» susurró en apenas un hilo de voz Emma, casi desfallecida en la cama «Nunca he sentido algo así. Nunca me había pasado esto»

Regina gateó por su cuerpo, y la besó fogosamente. Emma pudo saborear su propia esencia en la lengua de Regina, en sus labios.

«Me gusta verte así» dijo Regina, orgullosa por lo que había conseguido

«¿Cómo?»

«Entregada a mí, caliente y desnuda bajo la luna que nos ilumina»

«Jajajajaj, eso me suena a una peli»

«Puede ser, pero es verdad» volvió a besarla Regina «Pero no se me olvida lo de tus rizos»

«Regina, el pelo crece»

«Menos mal»

Emma la miró pícaramente.

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina intrigada

«Nada» dijo Emma indolentemente, mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía boca abajo

«¡Emma Swan! ¡Hija de Blancanieves y madre de mi hijo! ¿Qué significa eso? » dijo una Regina atónita

«¡Sorpresa!»

«Emma, ¿qué…? No pudo acabar la frase, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por una de las nalgas de Emma

«Es tu regalo» dijo Emma mirándola a los ojos

Bajo los dedos de la morena y tatuado en la blanca piel de la princesa se veía un hermoso cisne blanco coronado con una hermosa tiara adornada con rubíes.

«¿Mi regalo?» dijo aún pasmada Regina. Sorprendida ante lo que había hecho Emma.

«Sí, amor. Regina….¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Regina la miró a los ojos sin creerse lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo. ¿Emma le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? ¿Después de una noche de sexo salvaje? ¿De esta manera tan insólita? Aunque, por otro lado, era previsible, su rubia nunca ha sido tradicional. Mira que tatuarse eso en el culo…pensaba la morena mientras no apartaba la vista de los ojos de Emma, y al ver que estos comenzaban a empañarse de lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo callada.

«Oh, Emma…» susurró

«Regina…lo siento, si no quieres, olvídalo, solo pensé….» pero no acabó, la morena se había lanzado a su boca y había hecho posesión de sus labios de forma fervorosa.

«Sí, sí, sí, rubia idiota, sí quiero casarme contigo. Ser tu mujer, envejecer contigo…»

Emma esta vez sí estalló en lágrimas, pero de felicidad. Volvería a pasar por el dolor de la aguja por ver a su morena mirándola con esos ojos, besándola de esa manera, entregándosele en cuerpo y alma.

«Entonces, ¿te gusta el tatuaje?»

«Sí, pero podrías habértelo hecho en otro sitio menos…»

«No tengo intención de enseñárselo a nadie, solo es para ti»

«Más te vale» dijo Regina acariciando su nalga «Pero ahora que lo pienso, tus biquinis tipo tanga para la playa…se acabaron, me oyes, a partir de ahora, braguitas»

«Jajajajaj, esa es mi reina celosa.

«Aunque estaría bien que Hook te viera y se diera por enterado de una vez de que eres mía» dijo Regina pensativa

«¡Regina!» dijo riendo Emma y golpeándole el hombro

«¡Era una broma! Ni muerta dejo que ese ponga los ojos en tu culo. Estas…» dijo cogiendo las nalgas de la rubia con las dos manos «…son solo mías»

«Sí, señora» besó Emma a Regina «Para siempre»

«Te amo Emma»

«Te amo Regina»

Y así acabaron la noche, abrazadas, acariciándose, amándose hasta la salida del sol que anunciaba un nuevo día en Storybrooke  y el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambas, dejando atrás soledad, rencores, dolor, odio. A partir de ahora solo dos corazones que se han hecho uno gracias a la magia más poderosa de todas…la del Amor Verdadero.

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
